


Caught A Cold (Day 16)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [16]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Merle cant heal anyways, Old Men In Love, Pity, Sick Character, Sickfic, foret his spells its for the plot, slight magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 16 of my Candlenights oneshots: Getting Sick-after that deadly snowball fight, you would expect someone to get sick. The person who caused it that is.-Part of my series but can be read on it's own (makes more sense with the others)





	Caught A Cold (Day 16)

16\. Catching cold

“I asked if you were okay. What did you say?” Davenport grumbled slapping a cold washcloth on Merle's head which made him groan. His arm twitched in the potted plant next to him. He removed it to it could grow healthier from when they went outside. His arm started to go numb, well as numb as a tree could get, which didn’t worry him until he couldn’t move his fingers and lost all feeling in his new arm.   
“Was fine.” Merle groaned closing his eye and rubbing the stump on his right arm where his plant should be. He could take it out and put it back on if he choose to, but he avoided it due to the long process it was. Davenport slapped him again letting out a sigh.   
“You’re so dumb.” Davenport said making his way over the many fluorescent shirts which laid on the ground so he could grab the water bottle in order to water his arm. Merle groaned in response. His eye, hit with a snowball, was doing better than before which was a good sign. Davenport grabbed the jug and tried not to trip over the shirts. Merle never cleaned his room but plants lined the wall, in their separate pots and grapevine crawled over the wall.   
“Magnus?” Merle asked, unable to continue from the coughs that shook his body. Magnus had gotten back his candlenights joy and went back to whatever he needed to do in order to be ready for the holiday.  
“Talking to everyone again. He’s outta the slump or whatever happened to him.” Davenport said pouring some of the water in the pot his arm was in. Merle was still relatively attached to the wooden arm, as long as he believed in Pan, everything was fine.  
Merle hummed in response sloppily flipping the washcloth, getting water on the mattress, stained from God's know what. Davenport didn’t dare to ask. He made his way back over to the wall which held most of his plants and started to water them. Something Merle couldn’t do in his current state.  
“You sure do like plants don’t you?” The gnome muttered pulling the stray vine from the pot and gently placing it in the pot next to its stem. Merle let out another cough and propped himself up on his left elbow, resting the other nub for support.  
“Maybe more than you.” Merle responded with a wink. Davenport shot daggers at the dwarf in the bed which made him nervously laugh “It was a joke.” The gnome nodded and set the jug back on the desk before sitting on the end of the bed. Merle didn’t have his eyepatch on (or a shirt for that matter). The ginger had seen him without the eyepatch before but it still confused him of how easy he could have given it up. The skin was smoothed over as if someone sanded it flat and if you looked at it for too long it would become blurred.   
“You’re staring again Cap'n port.” Merle said shaking the other out of his thoughts. He hadn’t meant to but it still made him think.  
“You gave up so much.” Davenport said scooting over to where Merle was propped up. He extended his arm and gently grazed the stub of what he once had which made him tense. The eyepatch was near the base of the arm which was detached next to the bed. “Even your memory.” Merle did remember losing a memory, but couldn’t recall what it was. A sense of deja vu ran through him when he saw an axe.  
“It’s no big deal.” Merle muttered letting out another string of coughs and a shrug. Everyone lost something. Magnus had the worst of it. Losing ten years off his life, his pinky, his body even the memory of his wife's killer.  
“They hurt one of my crew mates. That’s unforgivable.” Davenport said reaching over and holding his dwarven hand, the one that could feel fully.  
“We’re way past crewmates.” Merle chuckled seeing Davenport blush slightly and tighten his grip. Davenport let out a sigh and released his hand before brushing off his vest.  
“I should get back to work.” The gnome stood up only to have Merle reach over, washcloth falling onto the mattress, to grab his hand. He fell with a flop on the bed from losing his balance.  
“Stay.” Merle managed to say through his coughs. Davenport rolled his eyes and gently pushed him aside on the bed, so he was closer to the wall.  
“Fine but don’t hog the bed.” The ginger muttered pulling his arm away so he could get into the bed. He pulled the blankets over the both of them and Merle let out a weak cough. He laid on his left side so Davenport could wrap around him with a sigh.  
“You’d die without me.” He muttered into the crook of his neck, which had Merle laugh and nod. After a while they fell asleep, Davenport being the big spoon despite his size and Merle gently wheezing from his coughs. The arm in the pot next to the bed gave a thumbs up and stayed like that until the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> God I love these old men. They're my favorite crackship but I just keep writing them. Merle always struggles in my fics lmao. I also think Merle can take off his arm so it doesn't end up jacked.


End file.
